


Tonight's Entertainment

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Slave Parties and Preparations [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, M/M, Master/Slave, Mommy Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Party, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Snacks & Snack Food, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Ronnie entertains his mistresses' guests.





	Tonight's Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> if you've read the tags, and you still haven't run away screaming, I can't help you. But know that this is your final warning that this fic contains dark and depraved shit.

Caitlin was in Amunet’s lap with her arms around Amunet’s neck. She was kissing any part of Amunet’s head she could reach: nose, cheeks, mouth, ears, hair, forehead. She was happily tipsy off the party wine.

Amunet was happily sober twirling Caitlin’s hair and chatting with their guests. She was cozy from her girl’s affection and the leather sofas they’d moved in for the evening.

Their home was decorated in blue and black. The clothed guests dressed in those colors, although there were several guests who wore no clothes at all. Two naked guests were Eddie and Barry. Instead, they had yellow and purple irises on their pecs and butt. A garden of ink to denote their master.

Iris was wearing a short yellow frock with flowery lace at its hem, heels, and a light jacket that she’d left with the coats at the door.

“My slaves have behaved so well all week that I was wondering if I could reward them with Ronnie’s milk,” Iris said once she made her way round to Amunet.

“Of course, dear, that’s what he’s here for,” Amunet grinned. Two boys at once on Ronnie’s breasts. Oh yes. “Caity, sit with Iris while I get him ready.”

Caitlin immediately latched onto Iris. Amunet wondered if her Caity would have a go at Iris’s breasts, and if Iris would let her. Boys were a good spectator sport, but she much preferred ladies herself. Amunet had picked Caitlin up, quite literally, at a bar. Caitlin had drunk herself into thinking the floor was a bed, and Amunet refused to let anyone take advantage. Anyone but herself, anyway.

Fast forward many dates and kinks later, and Amunet had realized that her work kept Caitlin far too lonely for their liking. Caitlin claimed not to be bothered by it, but Amunet read her too well to be fooled anymore. She wanted the best for her princess, so they’d picked out a pet and selected modifications together.

Amunet took off Ronnie’s breast taps so Eddie and Barry could drink straight from the source. The boys got right to it once Iris gave them the go ahead. Ronnie puffed out his chest and moaned as their lips grabbed and guzzled his breasts. Barry vacuumed every drop he could harvest, but milk spilled down Eddie’s chin. Ronnie hadn’t been milked for two days before the party. His breasts were engorged with confectionary aphrodisiac.

Barry’s speedster metabolism burned right through it, but Eddie’s cock became a brick. Eddie’s hands and fingers trembled. He groaned. Amunet hummed. Iris was usually generous with pleasure.

Amunet hummed again when she returned to the sofa. Her princess was distracting Iris from granting any permission.

“Good girl,” Amunet rubbed Caitlin’s back. She feasted her eyes on where Caitlin’s cock entered Iris’s pussy. Iris was panting. Caitlin had one of Iris’s long, long legs over her shoulder.

“Harder, Caitlin, harder! Please! Eddie and Barry are too gentle, I can’t take it anymore!”

“Would you like Eddie to touch himself? Or for Barry or Ronnie to give him a blowjob?” Amunet smirked, nodding to the blond.

Iris was about to answer when Caitlin slammed into her. Amunet cackled. She leaned over to stage-whisper in Caitlin’s ear, “You’re being a very good girl, helping Mummy entertain our guests.”

Caitlin purred like the pretty kitten she was.

Iris’s eyes became glazed, but her gaze did eventually find her boys again, and she did eventually grant Eddie permission to chase his pleasure with Barry. Barry pouted when Eddie tried to draw him away from Ronnie. Iris snapped her fingers and pointed at another sofa. Barry sped them over there and grumpily lay down. Iris’s wits went out the window after that. Eddie was a smart boy though, and Barry was a pretty boy; Eddie didn’t need instruction after that.

Eddie stroked his own cock. Barry looked longingly at Ronnie’s breasts. Eddie was too horny to notice.

Caitlin thrummed when Iris convulsed on her. Caitlin pulled out and gave Iris all sorts of kisses. Iris chased Caitlin’s lips. Caitlin locked onto hers. Pretty soon, they were moving as much as when they were fucking. Caitlin’s cock throbbed as it went ignored, but Amunet would reward all her hard work later that night—or the following morning, depending on what Caitlin got up to at the party.

Amunet turned around to come face-to-face with Lisa Snart. She was in a black leather jacket and boots, plus a skirt that shimmered with gold sequins. Her jacket was open to show how she wasn’t bothering with a bra or shirt tonight.

She also had her slave on a gold chain leash that led to his dick. The slave’s eyes welled with tears. Lisa must’ve been yanked him across the room. Amunet savored the pain on his(?) face. Lisa might’ve been feminizing her slave tonight. It was an on-again, off-again sort of thing. Amunet listened for what the master was going with.

“You’ve braided your slave beautifully,” Amunet said. Braids went around the slave’s head. There was still plenty to pull and pet. It cascaded past the slave’s shoulder blades now. When Lisa had purchased this slave from Amunet’s emporium, this slave’s hair stopped at the base of neck.

“Thank you,” Lisa gleamed. “It took two hours to get her ready, but it’s always worth it.”

“Agreed,” Amunet admired Lisa’s handiwork. Bronze, shimmering lipstick paired with fine-tuned eyebrows and blooming eyelashes. Gold wristbands and matching ankle bands. A wiry brasierre plumped up her chest. It was edged with lace and had thin straps strung with pearls. A white corset gave the slave shape. Attached was a translucent skirt that parted at her dick. Said dick was locked away with a heart-shaped padlock. Resizing had been the second thing Lisa had ordered for her; a vasectomy had been the first. Lisa wanted to play with her slave without worrying about birth control, and she wanted a tiny nub to humiliate when she did let her slave be a boy.

“Would you mind taking off Ronnie’s dick tap? Chesca needs her mouth stuffed.”

“Of course,” Amunet obliged. They went right over. Lisa yanked Chesca’s chain all the while. Several guests admired Chesca’s yelps. They were soon admiring her lips stretching around his cock. Lisa pulled Chesca close enough to bury her face in his hair.

Lisa told her to take every inch of Ronnie like a good cocksucker. Lisa kept her there until she was choking. Chesca heaved for breath when Lisa released her. Ronnie whimpered from the loss. His dick drooled cum. Caitlin wanted him extra productive. Even his pussy and ass were juicy. Hardly anyone had used him yet, but his thighs and the floor beneath him were already flooded. And of course, milk slithered down his chest. Amunet asked Lisa if she’d like the breast taps back on, but Lisa said it was a good look for Chesca. Sure enough, when Amunet looked down, Chesca’s black hair was dotted with white.

Amunet sat back to watch while she chatted with other guests. Lisa slunk behind Ronnie once Chesca got her mouth back where it belonged. Lisa squeezed his breasts. Ronnie shrieked while Chesca groaned. Lisa chuckled as she hosed Chesca with milk. Still, Chesca kept going. She was trembling, and her hair was dripping, yet she continued blowing Ronnie as ordered.

Ronnie screamed as all the stimulation wrenched an orgasm out of him. Lisa unzipped her skirt only enough to pull out her strap-on. She plucked lube from her pocket to apply some for her ease. She pulled Ronnie’s ass apart to ram into him. Lisa fucked him casually.

“Hold Ronnie open for me.”

Chesca spread Ronnie’s thighs while licking Ronnie clean. Ronnie would never be clean. Not without stoppers to dam him. Even as Chesca desperately lapped at him, he was drenching her face in more and more of it.

“There’s a good girl…” Lisa both praised and mocked her slave.

Chesca shivered. Her skin and clothes were becoming stained. Her dick was doing its darndest to slither out of its cage. Her face was contorted with pain, and soon, Ronnie’s dick again. Her jaw struggled to stay hinged.

Lisa purred as she found her release. Amunet savored a sexy girl taking her satisfaction. Lisa pulled out of Ronnie and gave his ass a smack that rang through the room—along with Ronnie’s cry. One guest whistled at the welt it left.

“Keep going, Chesca, I’m going to go mingle. Your butt belongs to whoever wants it,” Lisa raised her voice. She gave Chesca’s ass a parting pinch. “Be good, I’ll be watching.”

Chesca was quickly snatched away by Felicity. Felicity had come in a cropped t-shirt, wedges, and booty shorts. Chesca followed her with dread and cum and milk plastered on her face. Felicity giggled on and on about the spanking she was going to give her.

“Don’t worry if her clothes get torn or messy,” Lisa gave Felicity her blessing. “And feel free to whip her too.”

“Ooooh don’t mind if I do,” said Felicity.

Chesca gulped and whimpered. It only made Felicity more eager to start.

Lisa brought Ronnie over to Amunet and asked for his taps back on. Amunet obliged. She was going to put them back on anyway. He was making a mess. A beautiful mess, but a mess. Amunet made a note to tip the maid service extra for tonight. Lisa suggested that Ronnie can clean the mess with his tongue.

"That would be fun but inefficient for my taste," Amunet snickered.

Lisa shrugged in a  _ your loss _ sort of way. She yanked Ronnie onto her strap-on. His pussy was sopping at this point. She didn't need to lube up again. Ronnie rode her like the good boy he was. His whole body bounced; his hips, his dick, and his breasts.

He gasped when Lisa bit into one of his breasts and then his neck. The first and second of surely many marks he'd receive that night. There was already a small crowd of sharks circling the show.

Amunet left Lisa to her fun in order to find out where Caitlin had gone. It was possible she'd taken someone somewhere cozier and quieter, but Amunet soon found her with her head in Amaya's lap being liberally petted. Zari was snoozing on Amaya's shoulder with the scents and stains of sex nearby.

“Your parties are always marvelous,” Amaya said as she continued running her hands through Caitlin’s hair. “Z and I couldn’t accept your invitation fast enough.”

“Any friends of Caitlin are welcome here,” said Amunet. Caitlin’s former roommates knew how to party without overstaying their welcome. And they were great lays, too. They’d come in matching outfits: pants, tanks, and boots; just in different colors. Amaya was in blue while Zari was in red.

“That punch has a real kick to it,” Zari opened her eyes, half-lidded. “It’s really not alcoholic?”

“Not a drop. I’ll email you the recipe.”

“Excellent,” and with that, Zari went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Felicity had lifted Chesca’s skirt and discovered a jeweled butt plug. She swiveled it around inside her, “Oh, this is pretty…”

Chesca twisted and gasped. She keened when Felicity patted it.

“Oh, this must be right up against your prostate, huh?”

Chesca moaned in response.

“We’ll just leave that were it belongs then,” Felicity said. She tsked at Chesca’s cock cage. “All those happy hormones swimming around inside you, and nowhere for them to go.”

There was a bead of pre-cum bubbling on the end, but it was like trying to funnel a flood through a pinhole.

“It’s very pretty though—fitting for you,” she said as she felt up the lock with her thumb and pointer finger. Sleek metal with a hole for the key. “Give yourself a shake for Mama.”

Chesca shook her bootylicious butt. It felt good to have in her lap. Amaya, Zari, and Felicity were the only ones at the party who didn’t own any slaves; and while Zari and Amaya were content playing with others’ toys, Felicity wanted one of her own. She just wasn’t decisive enough to pick on out. She couldn’t even decide if she wanted a boy or a girl. Plus, she always got conquered by jitters and embarrassment when she tried to enter a slave shop. She wanted to ask one of her friends to come with her, but she was embarrassed about that too.

So for now, Felicity would just smack Chesca into a stupor.

“Want a tip?” a woman clad in white leather asked.

Felicity was too distracted to say anything more eloquent than, “Uh-huh…”

“Strike right here,” the woman tapped the spot in question. “Gets them howling.”

Chesca screamed when the woman demonstrated.

“Oh wow,” Felicity was pretty sure she was drooling at this point.

“Sara. Sara Lance,” she winked.

“Sara…”

Sara smiled.

“My name is not Sara Lance, I’m Smoak—Felicity Smoak.”

“It’s great to meet you Felicity. I’m in town for the weekend if you’re looking for some fun after the party.”

“I am always looking for fun. All the time. Some people call me Funlicity.”

“I’d rather call you Smoaking hot, myself.”

“That also works; that really, really works, and I wish there was something just as good to say with Sara Lance.”

Sara snickered. They passed Chesca back and forth until her tushy was mushy, then they abandoned her to wreak havoc elsewhere. Amunet didn’t bill them for the bed they broke. It could’ve been anybody. The  _ Sara fucked here _ on the wall could’ve easily been someone trying to blame her for their devilish deed. A new bed was pocket change for Amunet anyway.

Eddie had passed out from all orgasms Ronnie’s milk whipped him to seek, but Barry was wide awake. He crawled out from beneath Eddie and latched right back onto Chesca’s breast.

“Insatiable,” Amunet shook her head, amused.

“They both have yummy butts,” Caitlin mused, awake from her nap. She was leaning on Amunet, and this was why Amunet only set out so much alcohol.

Caitlin slithered over to the slaves and chomped Barry’s ass. Barry yelped through Chesca’s breast. Chesca moaned. Caitlin mounted Barry and rubbed her cock against his ass. She dry-humped him, although there was quickly nothing dry about it with all their pre-cum dripping steadily downwards. Even poor Chesca was trying to get something out through the cage, but alas, her pre-cum was too thick to escape. Her body became stiff with tension. Amunet almost helped her out. Almost. She went to go put out more snacks instead.

Along the way, she greeted Kara and Kendra. Kendra was in a cropped cami, shorts, and sneakers. Kara was in a red skirt and nothing else at the moment, although she’d arrived in a coat and sandals if Amunet recalled correctly. It was a skirt that flowed and floated a she bounced through the party. She and Kendra were currently feeding each other sweets. Their pet, Mick, was patiently waiting for scraps. He was kneeling by them on a cushion on the floor. Kendra and Kara always did spoil their slave. He was even fully clothed! A henley and jeans: scandalous!

"About time to retire the old boy, isn't it?" Amunet said.

"Never!" Kara covered his ears.

"Mickey's going to live the rest of his life with all the food, fire, and fucking he wants," Kendra stroked his cheek.

Mick nuzzled Kendra's hand. As sweet as he was spoiled, Amunet would give him that.

"Let's see if Lisa'll give us a turn with Ronnie. You'd love to fuck a boy, wouldn't you, Mickey?" Kendra's tone was soft and sweet. Amunet wanted to gag. Mick, however, rumbled excitedly.

Kara picked up Mick while Kendra collected the cushion. Mick looped his arms around Kara and nuzzled her neck. He had a perfectly hot brown leather and collar, yet they insisted on carrying him... Amunet rolled her eyes. She'd heard about people who pampered their slaves, yet to her knowledge, Kendra and Kara were the only ones who did it.

"This boy has a pussy you can slide right into, Mickey," Kendra tossed the cushion aside and held Ronnie's folds apart to show off Ronnie's vag. They were puffy from everything Lisa had done to it, yet it was still begging for more. The glistening, slick hole called to Mick. Kara put him down on the couch. Mick crawled right on over to Ronnie. He sunk right up to the hilt.

Kara rubbed Mick's back. He seemed content to stay there and just suck hickeys onto Ronnie. Kendra and Kara cooed. Amunet went to go find anybody else.

Thankfully, she found Iris smashing her pussy into Barry's mouth while Amaya smashed hers onto his dick. Chesca was blowing Eddie awake while Lisa fucked her ass and pulled her hair. Zari was fingering herself while she watched.

Caitlin was nowhere to be seen, but then again, neither were Felicity or Sara.

"And how's the hostess with the most-ess?" Zari asked.

"Oh, I'm ready to sit down and knead some breasts right now, but my girl's nowhere to be found."

"Come on over then," Zari flicked her head at a nearby armchair.

Amunet flopped down, and Zari snuggled right up to her. Amunet snaked her arms under Zari's to tweak those lovely nipples. Zari laughed breathily. Amunet stroked and squished Zari's breasts. Hosting a party truly was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere.


End file.
